Hiraeth
by Sparksofrandomness
Summary: AU/ Future canon divergence and some-what realistic take on Naruto- It wasn't as simple as just returning home, Obito had the freedom to truly mess with the right people now. He guessed doning Tobi's mask once more was a small price to pay.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I'll say it once. Not mine.**

* * *

 **Hiraeth-** (n.) _A homesickness for a home to which you cannot return, a home which maybe never was; the nostalgia, the yearning, the grief for the lost places of your past._

It was nearly time.

He glided across the roof tiles, his form hidden by the shadows. His chakra was tightly coiled, concealed from the guards stationed around his target. There were two Anbu squads, three were placed on top of the closest trees, two stood guard in front of the door and the last three rotated around the premises. He had been waiting, counting the squad rotations. Another two will come to replace the current ones in ten minutes.

The replacement of the Anbu will give him a small enough window to slip through unnoticed into his targets house. He had spotted a secondary entryway through the training grounds. His targets house had a private outdoor training ground, centred in the centre of the building. The building in itself was inconspicuous, built close enough to both the Hokage Administrative building and Anbu HQ. It was perfectly placed in terms of protection. Not too far away for reinforcements and close enough to the Hokage building.

His targets had returned from their safe house from outside of the village and were now blissfully unaware to the outside world or of the dangers creeping in the shadows. The birth had taken a lot out of both pair of parents.

He had been staking out the best position from which to enter the building for his objective a couple of weeks before _today._ Even before, it had taken him nearly a month to figure out the building were they would return after the redhead gave birth to his target. There had been no written notes in regards to the countermeasures made for tonight. Everything had been kept safe through word only to a selective few.

It was fortunate for him that one of the keyed in members was the scarecrow, who frequently visited the Memorial Stone worshipping _his memory._ All he had to do was turn up and listen- ignoring the feelings of _regret, longing and the impulse to proclaim himself alive._

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he focused on the guards.

A minute left.

If he focused enough he could sense his targets bright, strong and steadfast chakra with the more malevolent searing hot chakra being forcibly introduced into the infants system by the seal. Only the barest drop, considering his targets age of a couple hours.

It was time.

He _moved_ , blurring down from the roof, gaining speed and momentum, he pushed off cutting through the air, twirling his body through the tree branches the second the guard stationed in them left, landing lightly on the buildings roof then sliding down onto the training grounds softly. With a step he stood facing the wall which blocked him from his target. _Well, that's easily rectified_ he thought. With the use of a tiny spark of chakra, he was phasing through the wall and taking a step directly into the room.

His eyes have long ago adjusted to the dark, enabling him to clearly make out the two figures curled around a third, smaller form. Their hands were entwined, laying gently atop the child's tiny feet.

He froze, squeezing whatever amount of chakra he let loose by using his eye as the largest figure twitched. It seemed like eternity before he let his muscles relax, also letting out the breath he hadn't realised he was holding. In reality this only took about ten seconds.

With caution, he swiftly made his way towards the sleeping figures, stopping as soon as he could make out the babes face.

A pudgy face, with three whisker markings on their cheeks, yellow tufts of hair and he knew, that behind those eyelids hid cerulean blue eyes.

A soft, small smile graced his face as he memorised this moment. Seeing the brat again, no matter at what kind of stage it was, was like noticing the sun for the first time. A beacon guiding him out of the dark, away from denial, guilt, chasing away at the shadows holding him prisoner in his own mind.

It was worth the trouble to see the brat again. This time, he would also have a _family._ A family he had torn away the first time.

Switching his gaze onto the older male his eyes turned sorrowful, remaining wisps of guild clinging to his heart. He wished he could return. To come back and have his _sensei_ back, with those strong dependable arms wrapped around him.

 _A home to come back to._

Seeing the brat alive and unharmed, with his parents _alive_ , gave him hope. A hope he had not felt in a long time, the hope for a better way.

But he wasn't _that_ reformed to blindly believe in the brat for a lasting _peace._ He and Naruto were similar, once the same faces of a coin- now the opposite. Darkness had laid a claim on him and it was unwilling to simply let go.

So despite being some what redeemed, finding himself back, Obito could not simply return to Konoha.

There was too much to do, mostly consisting of a lot of fixing and killing. Returning would only put Obito under scrutiny, with many eyes watching his every move and that was the best case scenario. He didn't even want to think what the warmongering old fool would do if he found out about his limbs having been cultivated from the cells of Senju Hashirama.

With a last final glance at the sleeping figures, he used his right eyes ability- Kamui and teleported on top of the Hokage mountain. It was an unknown weakness of his ability, but Obito could only teleport himself to locations he knows, by entering his pocket dimension and then via exiting to the place he had in mind.

Looking over the night scape of his- no of Konoha, he let himself take in the sites, welcoming previously thought erased memories. Memories of the numerous, boring as hell D ranks, moments where he was still a Konoha shinobi, part of Team Seven- most importantly treasuring the memories of Rin.

So he closed his eyes and recalled...

" _Ne...Obito" pondered Rin, "do you think the war will end soon?"_

" _I hope so. Minato-sensei said that we have a very important mission soon!" He turned, giving Rin his iconic grin with thumbs up. Rin in turn covered her giggle with her hand, eyes sparkling in amusement._

" _Yeah, and after it's finished sensei will become Hokage" she teased._

 _Obito spluttered, his eyes going comically wide before gifting her with his splitting grin again. Puffing his chest he pointed his thumb at his chest._

" _I'm gonna be the best Hokage after sensei. Minato is pretty old so I guess I can let him keep the seat warm for me!"_

" _I'll be there. Right behind you Obito- watching your back." Rin smiled, reaching out to grasp his hand, "So you better become Hokage Obito!"_

His memories were his sausade of Rin.

"Would you be proud if me brat?" he whispered to the night sky, staring at the dark expanse, but silence reigned and as the stars shone; their light exceedingly bright, as if smiling down upon him.

Turning his gaze back towards the village, he longed to return. Steeling his will Obito disappeared in a spiralling void.

* * *

He cursed, he had lost track of Zetsu, the being had become suspicious when the Kyūbi no Yoko had not been released on Konohagakure, resulting in the Yondaime's or previous Jinchūriki's death. He had hope to burn the thing to smithereens before it could realise something was off.

But of course the blasted thing had stayed back far enough, then melted away into the earth in escape before he could do anything.

"Fuck!" he cursed, as he ended in another dead end. He had been running in circles trying to track and catch the thing. Given that it's been hanging around even before Obito was born undetected, it was a sure indicator that trying to find Zetsu would prove difficult.

He had been on the chase for _two months_.

In-between his information gathering on the future Akatsuki members and keeping tabs on Nagato and Konan, Obito was also gradually making his way through Orochimaru's labs- which so far had ended up abandoned or not yet created.

At this moment in time, Zetsu was his priority. The blasted plant was after all the Rabbit goddesses will manifestation and the root of the problem. The Gedo Mazo- Demonic Statue of the Outer Path as Madara had dubbed it- was next on his list or would be moved up after he figured out a way to destroy it.

After reawakening in his fifteen year old body, he had been disbelieving. He couldn't think of a reason or technique that could've flung him _back to the past._ At the age of fifteen, where he couldn't save Rin, or prevent the devastation of Kanabi bridge and in default this whole mess.

Not forgetting the fact that he _had died_.

So yes, Obito had been confused and spent the first couple of weeks trying to figure out how this was possible, and then sorting out his brain for a course of action.

Obito in the end did not solve the massive mystery of how this was even remotely possible, instead of pondering on his sudden fling to his teen body. Obito figured in the end that it was a chance to repent some of his...malevolent deeds.

But he was still a crazy bastard. He was Uchiha Obito, as he was Tobi and could not simply let go of a persona that he had build for himself over twenty years.

It was undeniably, the best way to mess with others as well.

So after calling it quits for chasing after Zetsu for today. Obito casually strolled inside the dango shop, the interior was simple in design with five wooden tables, with menu's which hang over the walls. It was certainly larger and more spacious on the inside compared to how small it appeared to be from the exterior.

Curious eyes followed, taking in his bouncy step, the orange mask with the spiral pattern focused around his right eye. He was dressed in a black long-sleeved top that covered his neck and chin which was matched with black gloves, a pair of dark-coloured pants, a long green scarf wrapped around his neck with standard sandals and on his waist he wore a thick black belt with armour-like metal plates attached to it with similar plates on his upper arms.

His nails were also painted a nice blue, that complimented his get up very nicely, if he said so himself.

"Tobi's been a good boy and wants Hanami dango!" he yelled at the shop owner, making sure to bounce on his feet in excitement.

"Um...right!" the woman squeaked, then nodded and quickly moved to get his order.

Despite his act, the Konoha team leader had continued to eye him with scrutiny the instance Obito had entered the shop.

Obito had noticed the team and thought why not.

"Here you go sir" the woman said.

Grinning behind his mask, Obito made a show of reaching out both of his arms in a 'give me' motion. Leaning his body slowly to come face to face with the woman.

"Tobi is so happy and you're a very pretty lady" he gushed, "Tobi also loves dango!"

The woman blushed, looking down nervously.

Taking the dango he twirled around and with a leisurely pace made his way to the Konoha table. Sitting down opposite the Jonin, and waved his dango in their direction.

"What's a cute little Konoha team doing so close to the Rain border...hmm?" he questioned.

The man narrowed his eyes and the genin looked confused in his direction. The young boy he was sat next to tensed and slowly tried to shuffle closer to his female team mate, but Obito grabbed the boy shoving the dango into his mouth. Ignoring the way the kid choked, trying unsuccessfully to pull his arm away.

Considering he had moved slowly, (Obito was left a bit disappointed at the boys poor reflexes) as to ensure the kids sensei didn't get too twitchy.

Unsurprised, his question was left unanswered with the Jonin levelling him with a glare.

"I'd let go of my student if I were you."

Obito in turn hugged the boy closer to his body. Making kissy noises as he moved to squeeze the boys cheeks with his free hand.

"Genin are so cute, ne...don't you agree sensei?" he gushed again. "Tobi thinks it's bad if they came across any Amegakure shinobi with you being so close to the border."

Now that got a reaction. Subtle as it was, only a twitch of the mans eyelid. Although, it could've been due to him being Tobi.

Suddenly releasing the kid, he jumped to his feet ignoring how the man tensed as his right arm made his way under the table, hiding it from sight.

"Bye!" he yelled and bounced away with the sound of a muttered- "crazy bastard" reaching his ears... _ah cute little genin,_ he thought.

He wondered what a Root member was doing with a genin team. Obito had spotted the shinobi leaving Amegakure while on his pursuit of Zetsu and had decided to follow them to the dango shop where, surprise, the Root operative had joined up with three little chicks stuffing their faces with food.

How did he know that the shinobi in question was Root? Well, that was simply because he had seen the man's seal, hidden under his tongue when he formed the 'L' sound. Well... and the fact that he had been looking for it when he saw the mans unnatural stiffness.

No shinobi was that bad at social interaction as Danzo's Root operatives.

Even Hatake could pretend better than _that._

The shinobi in question had also acted way too uncaring when he manhandled and nearly chocked the boy. There was no look of worry or any hint of emotion in the man's eyes.

And yes, Obito acknowledged that he was a paranoid bastard. But hey, now he had some indicator that Danzo was trying to meddle with Ame. It was too early for the Akatsuki to have Orochimaru, or any of the other members as Obito had not yet approached the two orphans.

He was pretty sure Yahiko was already dead.

The Rinnegan was implanted into Nagato by Madara. Obito guessed that his next move was to get at least one eye. He couldn't risk having those eyes not under his control, it was crucial he had those eyes before Zetsu even remembered about them, or stole them for himself.

It was too much of a gamble to leave both eyes with Nagato.

He also needed to find out exactly what the Root was doing. Danzo and his meddling was like an intricate spider web, he wouldn't want to be caught in it. As Obito in this timeline had not founded Akatsuki, leaving it purely in Nagato's and Konan's more than capable hands. The old Hawk was sure to be trying to spin some kind of web around Ame and their future leaders.

Although, he wasn't going to do anything directly to Danzo, (He would leave that privilege to Minato) it honestly was in his interest to know what he was doing.

"Poor genin brats, going have to deal with a sensei's death" he said aloud.

Grinning, Obito shot to the trees. He had a rotted root to burn.

* * *

Following the team, was quite frankly the most boring and tedious _thing._ Even D ranks back in his genin days were more interesting and they consisted of _chores._ This perpetual boredom led him into the...more darker thought and actions he wanted to take. The first consisting of just killing the Root, disposing of him and then letting the poor kids make their way back to Konoha alone.

Obito never said he was a good guy.

Instead, he had been following the team for two days at a snails pace. Were all genin this slow? _Was he this slow?_ He pondered in growing horror and increasing respect for Minato for his divine patience.

Obito was not. In any shape or form, being _dramatic._

The difference in skill and strength between genin and Jonin was vast. It was like comparing a kitten with claws to a fully matured tiger. The best they could do is anger and annoy, unless they were exceptionally skilled and had the Jonin outnumbered, or surprised. Even then, these advantages only lasted for a few seconds as any high ranking ninjutsu techniques could easily overpower the genin's numbers; surprise was short lived after it failed. No worthy ninja would make the way overrated mistake of _underestimation._

 _Finally_

The team in question had stopped for the night. Each member delegated to a simple task such as setting up tent, collecting wood for the fire and first guard. Obito could feel his body grow stiff, taking his mask off to cover his yawn and wipe away at the tearing eye. If only the brats would fall asleep already.

As the time went by, Obito thought he'd fall asleep before he went through with his plan. Why was he taking the nice route? Ahh...right, it was to save the brats from probable trauma in seeing their sensei tortured while they were forced to watch hopelessly.

Growing impatient, he snarled. _Whatever, screw it._

Flinging a kunai, he struck the girl keeping guard throat. Her eyes widened, mouth opening for a gasp as she gargled on her blood, hands desperately trying to stop the flow. She was dead under a minute, choking in her own fluid.

He then quickly moved to grab the root in a carotid artery hold, which applied force on the artery to constrict the flow of blood to the brain, rendering the shinobi unconscious.

He didn't want to cause blunt trauma to the brain by knocking him on the back of the head with the handle of the kunai. He needed the root in relatively unharmed shape before he did any everlasting damage.

Looked to the other tents he scoffed. The boys haven't even stirred from their sleep. Senses not sharpened enough in such an early start of their shinobi careers.

Searching the girls bag for some paper and pen, he quickly wrote a note. It wouldn't do well to leave without providing the boy's with some closure.

Going over the note with a critical eye. He nodded satisfied. Then turned in his heel, disappearing into his dimension.

He had a poisonous root to burn.

* * *

The next morning, two unsuspecting genin woke up to the rising sun, naïvely thankful for the small mercy of receiving full sleep.

Their cheerful grins soon melting away into looks of horror as they noticed their female teammate, mouth open, hands laying limply with still open glazed eyes, a single kunai embedded in her throat.

Above the dead girl a single piece of paper was pinned to the tree in silent mockery. An image of a spiralling mask at the bottom.

 _ **Tobi is a good boy and left an explanation!**_

 _ **Tobi is sorry for killing the pretty girly, but he didn't want her to alert the scary Jonin.**_

 _ **So Tobi took him!**_

 _ **Pretty green leaves shouldn't be corrupted by roots**_

 _ **Jaa Ne!**_

* * *

 **AN:** So that's that. Updates will take a while and probs each chp after this one will be around 5k words.

As I don't have a beta and I'm writing on my phone please be patient. I am a slow writer and I like to make sure that what i write isn't absolute garbage.

Jaa ne- informal goodbye

Suadade- meaning will be given next chp.


	2. Chapter 2

**I will refer to Obito by his given name unless he takes on the role of Tobi. Then I will refer to him as such, hope it doesn't become confusing.**

* * *

 **Saudade:** _(n.) A nostalgic longing to be near again to something or someone that is distant, or that has been loved and then lost; "the love that remains"_

Obito was stumped.

He had failed to plan ahead and acted on pure impulse, now he had an unconscious man in his dimension to interrogate without the actual means to do so.

He never considered himself a genius with the likes of Kakashi or Itachi, but he still wasn't anyone to scoff at. Even though he had been mostly following Madara's plan through out the years, without Obito none of it would have been made into a short reality.

Speaking frankly, he had forgotten about the seal under the Roots tongue. From what he could recall, the seal acted as a buffer, blocking anything incriminating that could be said relating to Danzo. The other confusing detail, now that he was giving it a deeper thought, shouldn't the cursed seal be _on_ the tongue and not _under it_?

"Paranoid bastard." He scoffed, the only answer that came to mind was that this guy was probably a more _social_ member of their division, someone who had to interact with human beings and a cursed seal on the top would've been a dead give-away of something being amiss.

Yeah, that kind of made sense. If you squinted your eyes and looked at it sideways.

 _That's the kind of paranoia keeping Danzo alive_ he thought.

This mishap was becoming bigger than expected. Obito wasn't a seal master, mostly having relied on his former sensei, even Kakashi at times.

He couldn't let the man go free after all, definitely not after leaving that note and killing the girl. While he could have found a way around killing her, the course of action was the simplest and fastest way to achieve his goal- so why did his chest ache when he thought back on it?

There was no logic behind the pressure in his chest. He had done what was needed, if he had wasted a second to knock the girl unconscious the Root would've been alerted leading to even more damage, such as the genin brats getting involved or kami forbid...the Root would have committed suicide in the face of unavoidable capture. He was sure each member of Root had a cyanide pill which could be hidden in the hallow of their teeth. The pill he indeed did find and remove.

 _Still...would you have dispatched all of the genin, if it led to a fight, as heartlessly as the girl? Or let them live?_ His darkness whispered, a mocking echo of a even more sinister past.

What terrified Obito the most was the uncertainty. The scepticism he felt in regards to the scenario. Obito _wanted_ to say that _he would_ leave the brats _alive_ but he _couldn't._

Regardless of Naruto, he was _still_ burdened by his past. The sins clung on. He was never more self-aware than right in this moment.

He felt _unworthy_

Obito wasn't guilty for killing the girl. He was ashamed in conceptualizing Naruto's _disappointment_ in him, for his actions.

Closing his eye's, Obito let out a shuddering breath and clenched his shaking hands. Nails digging into soft flesh.

 _Let the pain ground you_ , his mind whispered.

There was no point in divulging in his actions, they couldn't be taken back. He couldn't bring the girl alive, all he could do is _be better_ and if he found himself loosing to the abyss, Obito knew that he could make his way back...eventually.

Gathering a small amount of lightning chakra to his finger tip he shocked the agent awake before moving back to sit down onto one of the black squares. He didn't know what they were made of but it wasn't something he could be bothered to find out, it served it's purpose well enough.

With a bored eye he watched the Root regain consciousness, unsuccessfully keeping their body forcefully relaxed as to give a expression of sleep, probably with the hopes to assess the situation and probability of escape and survival.

"I know you are awake" he said, his voice was sonorous compared to the high pitch he used when talking as Tobi.

The root still feigned sleep, with a miniscule twitch in the finger.

Continuing unperturbed, "Don't bother with the cyanide, I made sure to remove it when you were blacked out" he paused for effect before continuing, "Fortunately for you, I do not have the means to remove the cursed seal without killing you or causing some kind of permanent damage. However, make no mistake. I will find out the reason for your presence in Amegakure."

Obito sighed as the Root remained unmoving, getting up to his feet he made his way to the 'sleeping' agent, anticipation slowly rising as the Root became tense due to his approach, like a small animal in preparation to flee before the stalking predator.

He crouched behind the Root, his weight spread evenly onto his heels. His position behind the man caused increased anxiety to the Root as their body tried to prevent further tightening of the muscles. The less relaxed opponents body was, resulted in an increased likelihood of not being able to move the body in defence, also more damage could be inflicted compared as to a more relaxed form.

"It honestly does you no good pretending." He whispered to the guards ear, the hairs on their neck rising along with slowly forming goose-bumps. "The first rule of interrogation. You ensure that the interrogators interest remains spiked, as to not kill you off outright. Rule two, don't anger them and rule three...well I believe you would know."

With lightning quick movement he twisted the Roots body to face him. His hand an iron hold on their neck, lightly restricting the airways, as he further pressed his body weight onto them, immobilising any movement.

The Roots eyes flew open in shock, hands automatically trying to pry his fingers off their neck.

"You see...here you are at my mercy. You only live as long as I deem you useful" he continued casually, tightening his hold. "The seal prevents you from speaking...but I wonder. Will it also prevent you from delivering the information in writing? Well, I guess we'll have to find out. Won't we?"

"You...ugh...won't get anything...out of me." they choked.

Obito smiled condescending. "That's what you say now, but it won't be the word's you'll be singing after I'm done with you"

"Ha...you aren't a seal master." The Root gasped, "It also won't let me write anything down either."

"That might be so..." and with that his sharingan swirled to life locking with the Roots bulging eyes, going from shock to palpitating fear. "I doubt they have measures against this type of mind intrusion. See... the sharingan allows me entrance to your mind. Not unlike the Yamanaka in that regard. So why don't we get this over with?"

Without forewarning Obito dived into the Roots mind, tearing through the mental shields and into their mindscape flicking between useless memories and information, digging further to find anything in relevance of Danzo and Amegakure.

With each passing unsuccessful second Obito grew annoyed. The seal seemed more complicated than he initially thought, probably restricting access to sensitive memories as well.

 _Definitely a failsafe against the Yamanaka_ he seethed.

Ripping himself out of the Roots mind he gritted his teeth in annoyance.

 _Nothing_ seemed to be going his way lately.

Zetsu was on the loose and he couldn't even get the information he needed from the Root.

Glancing at the Root he winced, the frustration fleeing his body and making space for bone deep weariness.

He was switching between emotions like a girl hitting puberty.

He was so used being confident in his abilities and everything going to plan that he failed to count in other deciding factors as well. Despite his proficiency with the sharingan, this fifteen year old body was not physically equal to his mentality. He definitely had a overbalance of mental energy compared to his physical, an issue he had to rectify as soon as possible.

The Root will be comatose for a couple of days after such intrusion, the mind fixing any damage he caused after the little stunt. Hopefully, they'd be still some what lucid after waking up.

With another fleeting glance at the senseless man. Obito exited his Kamui dimension to the border of Amegakure.

It was time to see how much training this body needed before he got ahead of himself and ended up chewing more than he could swallow.

* * *

Amegakure.

The village hidden by rain was a small yet industrialized village, with its architecture consisting of several metallic skyscrapers connected by many power lines, surrounded by masses of water.

Also a village torn by civil war.

The two opposing forces being Hanzo and Nagato- who if Obito remembered correctly, had during this time adopted the alias of Pain.

The two sides could be differentiated by their headbands. Pain's followers had the horizontal slash in the middle, which symbolised rejection of the former Amegakure leadership and principles.

A symbol which Obito had used and twisted, associating it with his Akatsuki and as a symbol S-Ranked rogue-nin.

Obito had appeared on the outskirts of Ame, hidden among the shadows of the trees as a few miles ahead a battle lay waste to the landscape.

A battle between Pain and Hanzo.

Closing in onto the two enormous chakra signatures, he came closer as to get a clearer view.

Obito watched with a critical eye as the two battled. Hanzo was worst off, his protective gear almost completely shredded, hair dishevelled with multiple cuts on his body. Obito could make out the laboured breathing and twitching spasms of the muscles, sure signs of over extortion. In contrast, Pain and his paths looked remotely untouched despite going against an opponent such Hanzo.

He had just made in time to bear witness of Hanzo's defeat.

Reinforcing his ears with chakra Obito could make out their conversation.

"...ou're supposed to be dead Yahiko." Said Hanzo spitting blood. His body had collapsed no longer able to support his weight and left him kneeling in front of the looming Pain. "What, did you steal the fancy eye off from your dear friend?"

"No."

"I guess this is the end of me."

"Yes."

"Not much of a talker now are you?" Hanzo scoffed, wiping off the side of his mouth with the back of his wrist.

A short silenced creeped between the two forces before it was broken by Pain.

"I used to admire you." He admitted, "Before you aligned yourself with Danzo and murdered Yahiko. Now Amegakure will fall under my leadership and strive towards peace. Me and Konan will rebuild Ame without you corrupting it."

"So you are the boy who killed Danzo's rats and tried to have a go at me a couple months back." Realised Hanzo, looking over Pain with appreciating eyes. "I can admire the conviction within you. Do not lose it for it is when a man begins to lose himself."

"You have been a worthy enemy. Yet I cannot let you live."

Hanzo looked towards sky, rain washing his face from dirt and blood and closed his eyes on acceptance.

Second later Obito watched grimly as Pain lifted Hanzo's weapon and with a down stroke cleanly beheaded the man.

The first time he had not been present during Hanzo's defeat, not having been particularly interested at the exchange, his mind focused more on persuading Pain onto his side with promises of fake world peace.

Stepping out of the shadows he clapped. The sound reverberated in the clearing alerting Pain of his presence.

"Wow! You must be a very strong shinobi!" Tobi yelled taking two exited jumps forward. Unfazed by Pains silence as he took two extra theatrical steps, steadily closing the distance between them. "Passing by Tobi couldn't help but hear the fight and check it out. You were like wham and the other guy was like boom and then both of you were like aghr-"

"Who are you?" cut in Pain.

"That was rude. Hasn't anyone taught piercing-orange-man to not interru-"

"I will _not_ repeat myself again. Who are you?".

"Tobi is a good boy!" He squeaked, shaking his hands. "Tobi doesn't mean any harm."

"Take the mask off when you speak to me." Pain demanded, his patience running thin.

Sighing, Obito dropped the guise. His posture straitening as his voice dropped an octave, empty of previous cheer and childlike quality.

"I find you rather...boring."

Pain tensed at the sudden change in behaviour. The paths encircling Obito, caging him in.

"The name I go by in this mask is Tobi. That is all you need to know Pain. In regards to what I want..." he pointed at their face, "...is that eye."

Pain looked at Obito with a detached expression, it may as well have been carved from stone.

"I will not give you the Rinnegan. You are a fool, thinking that you would leave this encounter alive."

Before Obito could deem that with a reply he instinctively twisted his body to the side, avoiding a blow from the Asura path. Not given a second to regain semblance of control Obito found himself dodging and phasing through the attacks.

Delivering a powerful kick to the animal paths chest, Obito felt the bones give way before it blew backwards colliding with another path, sending them crashing into the ground.

These reanimated dolls were doing a good job at keeping him at bay and Pain out of reach.

He needed to deal with the paths before aiming for Pain's main body- Yahiko.

 _Katon: Bakufū Ranbu_ he thought, expelling a fire stream via his mouth. The blaze spiralled and engulfed the paths in a vortex, giving no room to escape. The vortex shape of the fire release forced the paths to burn. For tremendous effect Obito combined the technique with Kamui to draw out a whirlwind, aiding in the formation of the spiral, enlarging the flames.

Streaking past the smouldering corpses, Obito extended his hand towards Pain's eye, and proceeded to loose balance as he was suddenly pulled towards Pain. Simultaneously, he noticed a path rising from the ground behind Pain, hands outstretched and half of its body scorched.

As he reached Pain Obito desperately tried to activate Kamui. However, his body reaction lagged behind his mind.

He choked as hands gripped his neck. Rising him from the ground, a burning sensation in his abdomen as he twisted his body to the right. Finally activating he slipped through the path, creating distance between them.

Obito coughed, as his hand came to touch the centre of the pain, coming out sticky with blood.

He had been stabbed.

"You did not think that taking the eye would be so easy, did you?" Pain said. His voice expressionless as before. "You will not survive the second time, and I will make you become well acquaintance with true pain."

Obito locked Pain's purpled rippled eyes with his fully matured sharingan, glowing a sinister red made more pronounced by shadows cast of the mask.

"Till next time...Nagato."

Ignoring the surprise in others eyes, Obito entered his pocket world.

He had _lost. He had lost. Lost. He...Uchiha Obito had_ _ **lost.**_

Obito ripped the orange mask of his face, spitting a mouthful of blood as he seethed...and gave a single, long, full-throated howl, as if he wanted to rid himself at once of all the cries that _failure_ stored up in him.

 _You are weak. Your convictions are_ _ **weak.**_ The mind laughed, _how can you possibly expect success with limitations placed by morals_

"No...that's not true. I'm not weak. It's just the body." He moaned.

 _Be as it may. You are still_ _ **weak.**_ His demons continuously tormented.

"No! I am not...I just need to train this body. I have miscalculated, it won't happen again." He bent, nails digging into his scalp.

Black spots crossed his vision as be swayed before collapsing onto his knees. Automatically clenching at the wound on his stomach.

Obito had to bandage the wound, then worry about creating a training regime.

Shaking getting to his feet, he stumbled towards his medical supplies, searching for stiches and bandages.

Methodically he worked through the motions. Body and mind numb, drifting off for welcoming escape...

" _You're such a stubborn dummy Obito. Don't hide your wounds from me." Rin lectured the sheepish boy as she healed his leg. During the teams training exercises a stray kunai had cleanly cut through his leg muscle. Feeling embarrassed at the time he failed to notify his team._

" _It's fine Rin! It doesn't hurt at al-"_

" _Idiot!" she snapped, gently smacking the back if his head, "It doesn't matter whether it hurts or not Obito. It's about admitting that you are hurt and need help...if I haven't noticed the cut it could have led to an infection."_

 _Despite the gentle admonishment, Obito felt heavy shame in his gut for making her worry so much over him._

" _I'm sorry Rin." He replied dejected, "I'll ask for help next time if I need it."_

 _Rin sighed, finishing her work then gently grasped his hands. "You aren't alone Obito. You have us remember that...ok?"_

 _He was only able to choke out a simple, "Yes."_

Not alone huh? Obito had never felt such solitude, he felt like these were words and views of an naive child. However, that didn't stop him from feeling longing and grasping onto them like a lifeline.

Obito could stand being alone for a while longer.

* * *

The two male genin didn't know what to do.

After a day turned nightmare they were forced to burry their female team mate. It was impossible to carry her corpse all the way back to the village.

Not for the lack of trying and all because of a orange masked man.

Making maters worse, their Jonin sensei was MIA (missing in action) and most probably KIA (killed in action.)

So yeah.

The infamous curse of Konoha C ranks wasn't a fable after all.

Ryuu and Kaiga were resting before continuing their journey back home.

Initially, Ryuu wanted to track down their sensei before having common sense knocked into him by the ever stoical Kaiga who pointed out that there were literally no tracks, and so obviously out of their zone.

But they'd have their revenge. They will track down the masked man even if it took _years._

There was surely something in the bingo books.

"Come on, get up, we have to make it back before nightfall Ryuu."

"Yeah."

"We have to let the Hokage-sama aware of this. It's our duty as Konoha shinobi. If anyone could get to the bottom of this, its him."

"You don't have to keep on reminding me bastard." He scowled. "I know alright, so just shut up already."

They made the rest of the way back in silence.

Upon reaching the gates of the village, Kaiga came to a gradual stop, lagging behind his more expressional friend.

"Oy! We need to see the Hokage right now!" Ryuu yelled at the guards face. "Come on, let me in!"

"Kid calm down." The guard said, elbowing his partner pointing at the kid, who shrugged taking a step back.

No one wanted to deal with emotional crying genin.

In that moment of inattentiveness, Ryuu shrugged if the guards hold and sprinted to the Hokage's administrative building, Kaiga right on his heels.

In their run, they crashed into numerous stands and civilians before reaching the destination.

Gasping for breath, Ryuu stormed to the receptionist.

"We need to see the Yondaime, it's urgent!" Ryuu demanded, banging his fist on the table. The Secretary jumped in surprise.

"Where's your sensei?" she asked looking between the two boys. "Anyway, I can't just let you in to see the Hokage because you demand it."

Kaiga stopped Ryuu from responding by clasping his shoulder and placing the message from 'Tobi' for the Secretary to read.

"Our team mate was murdered and our sensei taken by an enemy shinobi. I believe this deserves an audience with the Hokage."

The secretary gulped while reading the note, then nodded as she stood up and made her way to the Hokage's office. Not long after the boys saw the woman return nodding and pointing them to go in.

"Wait. Take this." She said, handing Kaiga the piece of evidence.

The boy nodded his head in thanks before running to catch up with his team mate. Both stopped before the door and together pushed it open, stepping inside.

The office was shaped like a semi circle, it had six large rectangular windows, behind the Holage which provided a clear view of the village. The Hokage's desk was placed at the centre, numerous stacks of paper piled on the floor next to it. Moreover, the walls were decorated by framed images of the previous Hokage's.

Sitting behind said desk, was Konohagakure's fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato.

He waved the two nervous boys closer.

"Hokage-sama!" Ryuu snapped, bowing in respect to their leader and was quickly followed by Kaiga.

Chuckling in amusement at the obviously nervous genin, Minato rested his chin onto his fist, "It's alright. I was informed that you have certain information to give me?" he prodded gently.

Whipping their backs straight Ryuu took a step forward, before unleashing a torrent of barely tangible words Kaiga pushed him back to explain, "We were on a C rank mission to escort a merchant back to his home village in the land of fire. After completion, our sensei detoured going back by saying that he owed us dango for a well done on our first job. We were then left at a dango shop for the reminder of the day before sensei came back. We do not know where he went. Before leaving the shop the owner had kindly let us stay at, a masked...shinobi I think, had entered. They had proceeded to join us and cross words before leaving. It was three days ago where our third team mate was killed and sensei taken, leaving this note..."

Stiffly Kaiga handed the Hokage the paper, who looked at it before placing it to the side. He eyed the genin, eyes softening.

"Well reported. Do you remember anything relevant about this Tobi?"

"He wore an orange spiral mask, with only one eye slit. His personality was that of a unhinged man-child so we really didn't pay attention to him." Admitted Ryuu.

"And the reason for your sensei's leave?"

The boys shared a sheepish look as they both shook their heads.

"No."

Minato watched them, unnerving the genin before smiling softly. "This is deeply worrying and I am sorry for your loss. But what did you do with your remaining team mate?"

Ryuu choked back a sob rubbing at his watering eyes, "We couldn't carry her back, so we buried her and took the dog tag."

The Hokage's eyes hardened.

"That, as I seem to realise you do not know, is against protocol. Although, it may seem harsh, you should have burned her as to ensure that her body could not be used and kekkei genkai stolen." Minato admonished then sighed, "It's not your fault but the teachers who failed to pass this knowledge. I will send shinobi down to do it, where did you bury her."

The boys explained before being dismissed by gentle words. Forms shaking and barely holding down onto their emotions of grief.

Minato dropped the friendly smile as he called the hidden Anbu stationed as guards.

"Call Shikaku."

He didn't have to wait long before the scarred man arrived. Making his way to stand before him.

"What's this?"

"A couple of problems." Minato grimaced, "Not only did it come to my attention that some genin do not know of proper protocol, but one of my shinobi has been reported to do a little...unknown devour. Topped by a 'orange masked' shinobi capturing said one, also killing the female team mate while leaving the boys alive."

"The girl was a wasted death, probably just happened to be in the way." Shikaku stated matter of fact, "The kidnapping could be explained by us having a mole."

Minato rubbed his temple before wordlessly handing the note.

Shikaku arched an eyebrow before it creasing as he read. "Root? Hasn't that faction been disbanded."

Nodding Minato threaded his fingers together, "So I was also lead to believe. Although this note indicates otherwise."

"This is troublesome." Shikaku said before looking at his Hokage, who had twisted the seat and was now looking out at Konoha, "Acting rashly would do us no good, the best course of action would be to deal with the problems inside the village. I'd firstly focus on the academy and see if the teaching has truly become inadequate enough for our genin to not know simple protocol. Then I would investigate Root. The masked shinobi is a potential threat I admit, but not an immediate cause for concern."

Minato turned back to Shikaku and nodded in acknowledgement.

"I will see the academy matter myself personally. I want you to send an Anbu to these coordinates to dispose of a body, and see if Root is still active."

"Yes Hokage-sama."

It seemed that Minato's wish to break the monotony of filling out paper work came sooner than expected.

* * *

 **AN:** So I want to thank all of you who followed/ reviewed and liked this story.

 **Please read:**

After a anon review I realised that many probably would agree with the view that killing the girl seemed to 'break character', being 'moronic' on my part.

Let me clear something. No person, after give or take 20years of bad habits would be able to drop that kind of dark mind-set. The girl was in the way, and it was easier to simply kill her and leave the sleeping boys. I understand that Naruto pulled him mostly out of that dark hole, but some simple words can't re-write a person and all of their views straight away.

He also doesn't have any one to guide him when he strays off the good path. It's gonna be a looong journey. Obito _will stray at times_. But I promise he'll bounce back...

Obito will learn and grow into his 'good Narutorian' morals. **#characterdevelopment**

Sorry for the rant but I felt the need to clear this up.

I welcome all **constructive** criticism!

 _ **Fun fact**_ _: Yh the cyanide tooth is actually a spy fairy tail- no actual spy's hid the suicide pill in the hallow of their teeth, it was too large and risky. Normally they could be found in temples of glasses or even in the ends of pens were they could be inconspicuously chewed._

 _Sonorous: a rich deep voice/ clear._

 _ **Expect chp 3 next week. I have exams this weekend.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Natsukashii ( _adj.) Of some small thing that brings you suddenly, joyously back to fond memories, not with a wistful longing for what's past, but with an appreciation of the good times._

* * *

If anyone asked how he was, Minato would politely smile and wave their concerns off. He would then re-direct the topic of conversation and nod along as the civilian gave a breathless rundown of their day, spilling concerns and sharing harmless gossip running in the latest grapevine.

Minato enjoyed these walks and conversations, it reminded him of the reasons why he became and continued being a shinobi, leading to the graceful acceptance of the Hokage seat. Moreover, such peaceful mornings were he could simply bathe in the sunlight let himself be just Minato, without the pressure of leadership bearing down onto his shoulders.

He could think of only two things that could trump this, which consisted of his family and general life as Shinobi. Despite its dangerous and even dark occupation, Minato loved pushing himself to the limits, the rush of adrenaline and accomplishment when solving the deeper mysteries of Fūinjutsu.

Do not get him wrong, being a shinobi meant that he also had seen and committed actions that were despicable. There was no point in delusions of grandeur and honour when it meant so little in the field. His hands were stained with the blood of his enemies, but he endured and pushed on forwards. Minato did his duty to Konoha and in turn protected his family and friends.

If he bloodied his hands enough, it would be less blood spilt by his comrades and students. He had to bear this pain so that the future generations would know a lifetime of peace- without having to experiencing the horrors of war.

It was fundamental to his shinobi and Konoha's citizens that he appeared unmoveable, like a mountain bearing the lashes of unforgivable waves.

Halting his leisurely walk at the call of his name, Minato smiled softly at a flushed girl, who was holding out a carefully wrapped box as her eyes refused to meet his. The girl appeared to be around twelve years of age, with well worn out clothes and scruffy sandals. She was miniscule in height with shoulder length bronze curls.

"Hokage-sama!" she rushed, urging him to take the gift from her hands, "We wanted to thank you for everything that you've done for us."

"Thank you." He answered, but the moment he took the gift the girl bolted away in what he thought was clear embarrassment; back to the a group of children which eagerly eyed the exchange, rushing the girl with questions before she even made her way to them.

 _Orphans,_ he thought amusedly.

Turning a corner, Minato continued on his way to the Academy. Hands exploring the wrapped gift. It was light, and as he gave it a little shake, he could hear a very distinctive sound of shuffling paper, piping his curiosity.

He sealed the gift into one of his scrolls.

The academy was placed directly at the base of the Hokage Mountain, joined with several other buildings such as the Administrative building were his office currently resided.

It was a safety measure which revolved around the protection of Konoha's future generation and prospective shinobi as well as civilians, who would join the academy for basic academic lessons in maths, history, geography and basic self-defence classes before following in their families professions or being scripted into apprenticeships.

Getting back on track, Minato had taken a very non-direct route to see the academy, preferring to walk amongst the citizens.

The sight of awe stricken faces being a constant amusement and his guilty pleasure. He was also the cause of some hilarious genin crashes, who would notice him in the crowd, lose concentration and smack face first into the first object on their path.

The more experienced Jonin would simply nod their heads in respect and discreetly eye his hidden guard platoon.

Minato was sure that his stroll around the streets would be the talk for the week. He wondered what kind of outrageous stories it would result in.

His internal amusement came to a stop as he found himself standing in front of the Academy, identified by the giant kanji symbol for 'fire' on it. Strolling inside, Minato made his way to the future graduating class.

Minato schooled his features to stop the occasional chuckle as the academic teachers walked past him in shock before nervousness set in on their features.

It was rare for a Hokage to come and check up on how It was running, most of the time such work was left for Chūnin to carry out the inspections.

A decision that had to be rectified immediately.

After his talk with Shikaku, Minato had pulled out files concerning the students and statistics concerning how much new blood came into certain specializations, such as espionage and sabotage, infiltration, tracking or intelligence to name a few.

What he discovered next was deeply concerning, especially the lack of promising Kunoichi within the shinobi ranks and sudden increase in the genin-corps.

It stank of foul play. One that was so subtle, that it would have gone unattended for a long time, it's damage severely affecting Konoha's military strength and force.

Whether it was a third party or the inadequateness of the teachers it was yet to be seen.

Pushing the door open, a hushed silence descended onto the classroom as the students caught sight of him. The veteran-sensei bowed with a lowly murmured, "Hokage-sama" before straightening and standing to attention.

Minato casually waved it off as he addressed the veteran. "I will accompany you to morning practice. I only wish to see the new batch of promising shinobi." Then he turned his attention to the open-mouthed students. "I want all of you to show me your best, is that clear?"

"Yes Sir!" they exclaimed in unison.

Making his way to the training grounds with the sensei beside him, Minato ignored the hushed whispers and buzzing excitement of the children following after them.

"What's your observation on this graduating class?" Minato asked, without looking at the scarred man beside him.

"They're a promising batch." He admitted, "Which is to be expected of clan kids."

"The civilians?"

"Few turn out to be promising, most drop out before reaching this class and the ones who do graduate...well, they rarely achieve Chūnin or higher."

Minato hummed as he pondered this information. "When would you say this decrease in civilian born students occurred?"

The man took a moment to gather his thoughts before replying. "I would say, the decrease in skill level between clan and civilian kids became noticeable around two years ago, just before the war finished."

Minato signed for him to continue. His question didn't need to be said. Any sort of weakness should have been addressed the moment it was noticed.

"I didn't think much of it at first." The veteran grunted, rubbing his beard in thought "I simply classified it as the natural disadvantage civilian kids have."

"You have not thought it important enough to report." Minato summarised, his voice expressionless, "You have deemed the civilian kids as useless, as fodder."

The veteran winced under his leaders cold analysis, he didn't try to dispute it for it was true.

"The only reason I would allow you to remain in this position, is due to your teaching proficiency." Minato stated, no warmth in his voice. As a Hokage to his subject. "However, this behaviour will no longer be tolerable. Whatever personal opinions you may have for civilian born students will have to be distinguished immediately. You will also be placed under a trial period. Is that understood shinobi?"

Under the command of his leader, the veteran snapped straight. "Yes, Hokage-sama!"

Minato may be a kind man, but he was the sole leader of Konoha and his decisions _would_ be followed to a T.

Nodding his head in approval, both stepped to face the class. Before starting, the sensei looked his way for permission to start, with a nod the man explained the planned schedule.

"Today, you will all proceed to complete training exercises focused on stamina, speed and strength. Afterwards, all of you will work on chakra control using the leaf exercise, followed by tree walking and a spar." Watching the faces of his students, he gave a satisfactory nod, pleased to see only determination. "As Hokage-sama will also be watching this class. I do not want to hear any moaning from you. We both expect to see the best from you. Oh, and make no mistake...today will challenge you both physically and mentally."

Taking a look at the clip he has been carrying since leaving the classroom, the sensei cleared his throat as he continued, "For the first exercises you will be doing an easy warm up of a five kilometre run, a three minute break followed by fifty push ups, sit ups, turning kicks and low kicks, drop back kicks finished by twenty plank arm lifts. Take a small rest in between each exercises."

Wasting no time, the student hurried to complete the warm up. Faces filled with determination and concentration as their eyes flickered to the observing Hokage.

Minato smiled he walked around the students, occasionally correcting posture and stances.

The day continued on as promised. The students completed the exercises with zeal in the presence of Minato, giving their all. There were no mishaps.

The tree walking exercise proved to be the most insightful.

The students had been paired in twos, taking in turns to walk up trees, with the partner on the ground responsible for catching their classmates shall they lose control and fall. It was to build team work and trust between the future shinobi.

This exercise also presented the still clear animosity between certain clans, such as the Hyuga and Uchiha.

Minato made another mental note to look into the almost hostile behaviour. He had also nearly stepped in to stop a fight between two boys, before they grudgingly worked out a compromise and started _working together._

He further failed to ignore how the sensei- Katashi, (he had caught the name when a student called for their sensei's attention) puffed up like a pleased peacock at the boys actions.

Overall, Minato left feeling rather pleased. The graduation class was doing well, _for clan kids_ he reminded himself, _there was only around five civilian born kids in the graduating class and they still underperformed, lagging behind in physical fitness the most._

Lost in his thoughts, Minato failed to realise that he has made his way home before he found himself stood standing in front of the door. From outside, he heard Kushina's laughter and soft giggling.

"Tadaima." he called, walking in with a grin.

"Okaeri nasai." Greeted Kushina's reply in turn.

Quickly taking off his ninja sandals, he made his way to the living room, welcomed with the image of his beautiful wife tickling his son's tiny feet, as she kissed Naruto's round stomach.

He made his way over, sitting down on the couch, pulling her closer to him in a one armed hug. Minato breathed in her scent, ink and parchment from work with seals.

Kushina giggled as his warm breath tickled her throat, placing a gentle kiss on his nose. Naruto still laying comfortably on her lap, reached out towards Minato with his pudgy fingers, a toothless grin on his face.

Heart melting he let his son hold his finger, trying to pull it towards his mouth. He chuckled as he gently pulled it out if reach the moment Naruto came close.

Chuckling, Kushina watched the two silently play. The comfortable silence broken by Naruto's giggles.

"Everything alright?" she murmured, "You seem tired."

Minato let out a sigh, leaning further into his wife as she gently ran her fingers through his hair, the smallest amount of pressure placed on his scalp.

"Nothing for you to worry about." He winced as she gave a tug, giving him an unimpressed stare. "It's the academy...there has been some issues brought to my attention. Mainly to do with the civilian born kids."

"That's not all, is there? Something must have happened to bring this forward." she stated, Kushina could always unpick his worries and notice the unsaid. "I understand that as Hokage, there are certain matters that are even above my clearance. Soo...just tell what you can Minato."

Collecting his thoughts before speaking he slipped his finger out of Naruto's hold, picking him and moving so that he lay between them both.

Naruto was a healthy baby at only five months old, cerulean eyes bright with wonder and innocence as he grasped onto Kushina's long read hair, tugging at the strands before putting it in his mouth.

"Naru-chan no pulling." Kushina said, untangling her strands from around Naruto's fingers and mouth. Her face twisted in displeasure at the now wet ends.

"It was a C-rank. Jonin-sensei went AWOL, the female team mate was killed and said Jonin taken by an unknown." Minato replied, "About my sudden concern, the genin didn't know common protocol in terms of disposing their team mates body. They buried her."

Kushina stated wide eyed at his reply, then cursed under her breath, mindful of the innocent ears. Even though Minato was pretty sure Naruto couldn't understand them, it felt wrong to curse in the babes presence. It was one of those baby mysteries he couldn't understand, maybe because he nor Kushina wanted such language being heard by Naruto. It felt too vulgar despite it's simplicity.

"A spy?"

Minato shrugged, "I don't know. Shikaku is having a look at the profile as we speak.

"To bury their team mate...did she have a gekkei genkai?"

Minato shook his head, "No. It would have been a political nightmare if she did."

Kushina snorted, "Political nightmare indeed. The old coots wouldn't have shut up if one of their precious eyes were stolen."

"Kushina." Minato admonished.

"Sorry, sorry..." she said gritting her teeth, the elders were a clearly sensitive topic. "It's just that...after all the shit they gave Kakashi. I can't forgive them."

"I know."

Kushina turned, places small kisses to Minato's neck, sensuously moving to his lips.

The kiss was sweet, a promise for the night.

Breaking apart, Kushina stood, picking up the snoozing Naruto.

"I'm going to put him to sleep. Come back home soon, ok." With a last lingering look, both disappeared up the stairs.

Minato leaned his head back, staring mindlessly at the ceiling, thinking back on Kushina's behaviour at the mention of the elders and Kakashi. After that disastrous mission. His team had left shattered, missing a vital piece. It was like having a piece of your heart carved out.

After they had to deal with the repercussions of the sharingan implant; vicious rumours and meddling 'old coots' as Kushina loved to call them.

They missed him, Obito had been such a important member of their team, their days after as a team had been less bright a more murky coloured grey.

Rin was gone to. Her death the metaphorical nail in the coffin.

Although Obito's death impacted Kakashi the most, their absence was still a gaping whole.

"Shouldn't you be gone." Minato turned to see Kushina standing at the door, unimpressed. "Go on, Hokage."

Standing he slumped, before disappearing in a golden flash to his office. What most were unaware, the Hiraishin caused severe nausea to the user. The near instant teleportation wasn't good for the stomach. Minato was happy that those days were far behind him.

"I hope you didn't have to wait long."

Shikaku lazily cracked his eyes open, he had slumped against the wall waiting for Minato to arrive. Walking towards his desk, he saw that the report was already on his desk, flipping it open he read through the compiled information.

"No obvious indication of being a spy, perfect file...hmm...seems like he briefly disappeared during the war and resurfaced as a Jonin, then immediately after took on a genin team."

"Pretty much."

Minato rubbed his temple. "But no evidence of his Root affiliation. What about the girl?"

"Found pretty much as stated. Kunai wound to the throat, buried a couple miles away from their camping site." Shikaku then pushed himself from the wall, "However, the Anbu could not find any tracks leading to the unknown. They reported that it was similar to your Hiraishin."

"A space-time ninjutsu? Or seal, no...it couldn't have been a seal, including me there are only two other known seal masters." Minato muttered, "Unless, it's an Uzushio survivor."

"I doubt it. A space-time ninjutsu is most likely the cause." Shikaku said, breaking Minato's trail of thought. "In regards to the academy, I might have found the root of the problem."

Picking one of the many files on the desk, the Nara slid it towards Minato, flipping it open he skimmed over it as Shikaku continued.

"A couple months before the war ended, a law was passed with the Sandaime's approval. It, effective immediately, decreased the 'difficulty' of the shinobi curriculum. It was stated that as the war was near it's end the prospective students should have a, I quote, 'chance to train to be a ninja without the damaging pressure of war, therefore the difficulty should be lessened.' As you can see, this was put forth by the civilian council."

"The Sandaime agreed?" Minato asked surprised, "I remember that the graduating class was pushed two years early because of the war. But that was passed with the fact that most graduates would be placed under apprenticeships and teams as a way to help with the war effort. Only Chūnin and higher were involved directly with the war."

"While that may be true, the civilians were worried about their kids, and felt that the curriculum was too harsh, basically speaking."

"That however doesn't explain the decrease of specialised grads." Minato pointed out, "Even the lower amount of Kunoichi in the last two years."

Shikaku shrugged, "We might be looking at this too hard Minato. We are picking at certain information and shaping it into evidence that's supporting our paranoia."

Minato gave a sharp look at his personal advisor. But Shikaku wasn't cowered by the look, he wouldn't be a great advisor if it did.

"Just write a new one, problem solved." Shikaku advised, "Get new teachers while at it as well, or keep the current ones."

Minato continued looking at Shikaku, then slumping in defeat as he rested his forehead on the cool surface.

"That's so much paperwork." He moaned, "A whole new curriculum?"

"If the academy has you so worried then it's the best course of action."

Minato knew that arguing with Shikaku would be pointless, the idea was in fact the most clear plan to tackle his worries. Even if it turned out to be his paranoia, a reform wouldn't hurt.

If it ensured in the survival of future shinobi, it was his duty to provide the best tools and teaching.

Dismissing Shikaku, Minato flashed home.

Kushina had after all promised him the night.

 _The paper work could wake a little but longer._ His mind excused, _the situation won't worsen overnight._

* * *

Obito was grateful for the Hashirama cells, they had increases his regenerative ability by quite much. Injuries which should have weeks to heal now only took a couple of days.

The wound dealt by Pain should be healed by the end of this week.

What he desperately needed was food and to think of a new training regime.

After yesterday's disaster, Obito figured that this body needed some pretty reconditioning, especially in terms of speed and reflexes, physical strength he would gain with age.

Nudging the still comatose Root, Obito figured the guy would still be unresponsive until he came back. If he did wake up, the binds should keep him in place and stop any efforts at self-harm.

Obito transported himself to a small village in the Fire nations. It was a good week away by foot and thee days in terms of ninja speed.

Quite close to Konoha then. A high chance of encountering Konoha shinobi taking a stop at the village.

What Obito was craving, was some teppanyaki.

Walking down the streets in his Tobi get up and mask he made quite the appearances as hushed whispers followed him accompanied by a gradually building stalking group, of young children.

Non-Konoha ninja were rare in this village due to the common appearance of post-mission Konoha-nin.

His eyes washed over the displays, and milling civilians around food stands. When suddenly his body froze in shock.

He backtracked, gaze locking onto orange goggles.

 _My goggles_ his mind reminded as fond memories rushed to the forefront of his mind.

 _Obito cried as he ran away from his laughing, elder cousins. They had mocked him, called him a disgrace to the clan._

 _A disappointment._

 _A fake Uchiha._

 _Unworthy and weak._

 _Slamming the doors open to his house, he made way to his room._

 _Before he even made it a couple of steps in, strong arms wrapped around his midriff, pulling him into a large chest._

 _He struggled, arms pushing at the locked arms without effect. After exhaustion set in himself, Obito slumped against the warm body._

 _His tired mind made out the low humming as he was rocked, a chin resting on top of his head._

 _The smiling face was distorted by his tears, as he rubbed his eyes._

" _Stop that, you'll make it worst." She said gently, pulling his hands away from the red-rimmed eyes. "Feeling better now?"_

 _Obito nodded, his throat sore as he let himself be pulled up to his feet and guided to sit on the couch._

 _He sat there unmoving, until a warm cup was placed in his hands, fingers automatically encircling it and raising it to his mouth._

 _The herbal tea went down smoothly, soothing his throat._

 _Honey, his mind provided._

 _They sat like this in silence, sipping on tea._

 _Once he finished and put the cup away, a box replaced its place._

" _It's your birthday next week." The woman explained. "I thought I could give it to you today, as you'll be away on a mission"_

 _Unwrapping the box, he slid open the lid. Inside lay orange tinted goggles with a ear protectors joined by a bright orange band._

" _I thought I'd get them for you. A way to protect your eyes before you get the sharingan."_

" _I won't." He muttered._

" _What?"_

" _I won't need them. Because I won't get the sharingan!" he exclaimed loudly, eyes bringing with new tears._

 _He flinched as she shook him, a serious expression as she locked with his eyes. Unable to look away, Obito bared the full force of her gaze._

" _The sharingan is your birth right as a Uchiha, Obito! The cursed eyes won't manifest themselves on demand. You will get them in this war and the price will be great Obito." Then continued more tenderly, "Stop doubting your own worth, so take these damn goggles and show those arrogant bastards wrong brat."_

 _Conflicted, Obito searched her gaze, a broken "How?" slipping past his lips._

" _By being Obito. By being everything you are and everything they're not."_

 _Despite feeling confused, Obito nodded and lifted the goggles to his face. They were truly an ugly thing._

 _But they were his now._

 _He put them on, the world taking on a lukewarm tinge._

" _Now dust won't get into your eyes, ey? So no more crying brat."_

" _Hai."_

" _Good."_

 _Standing up and stretching, she gave him an encouraging smile. Warmth bloomed in his stomach as he watched the back of the retreating woman. One armed raised in a goodbye._

In the time lost in the fond memory, his gloved hand rested against the glass, over the goggles.

Lingering over them, Obito pushed himself away.

Obito entered a well lit restaurant, couple of shops down. He sat in a empty booth, placed behind two wealthy men in deep argument.

Ordering his meal, Obito listened amusedly to their bickering.

"I am _not_ getting Konoha to guard me."

"You're being ridiculous old ma-."

"I said no! My word is final boi." The elder man snarled, digging into the meal.

"We can't go without a guard! That's suicide, you heard of the rising bandits." The younger man tried to reason.

The man ignored him.

Seeing the opportunity, Obito slid into the seat with his finished plate.

"Tobi can help!"

The old man started, jumping in his seat as he coughed, the younger one eyeing him with clear distaste.

"Who're you?"

"Tobi is a great ninja! Tobi can guard you for some food and money."

"Great. Problem solved. Meet us here for details." Clipped the old man while the younger sputtered, disbelieving at his recklessness in accepting an unaffiliated-nins proposition.

"Great!"

With that, Tobi happily jumped away.

He had hear them talk about delivering certain goods to a 'benefactor'.

What could Obito say, his curiosity had been spiked. With the wound training now would be counter productive and he was short on leads regarding Zetsu.

Hiding across the rooftops, Obito patiently observed the pair.

As they made their way to a hotel, the old man pushed the youngster inside. Ensuring that the other had truly gone inside the old man briskly walked, turning into a dark alleyway.

 _How cliché and how boring. Civilians and their dramatics._ Obito scoffed, listening in.

"Do you have the ingredients?"

"Yes." The old man shuffled nervously.

"The guard?"

"Sorted. Seems pretty dumb...but he's fine!"

"Good. Orochimaru-sama would be pleased."

"The pay?"

The hooded figure froze, hand reaching inside their robes, soon enough a decently sized pouch was given to the old man. "You will receive the full amount after the delivery."

Leaning back on the roof tiles, Obito rubbed the mask.

 _Orochimaru...huh?_

It seemed that even when he wasn't actively searching for trouble it would find him.

His curiosity was spiked indeed.

This little situation, although unwanted, provided Obito with the opportunity to keep tab on the snake.

 _I mean...what's the worst that could happen?_

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks to all that have reviewed/ followed/ liked.

Wow, this took me a while. I had no idea how much research took up time when writing stories.

I apologise for any spelling mistakes. (I blame it on my phone xD)

Heh a more light hearted chapter here. I kinda struggled with this. Human affections are not my cup of tea.

So yeah, here we see what it means to be Hokage. Minato is kind but he's also the military dictator and his word is _law._ That kinda responsibility doesn't allow to be lenient in certain situations.

Tadaima (I'm home)

Okaeri nasai (Welcome home)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Induratize**_ _(v.) To make one's own heart hardened or resistant to someone's please or advances, or to the idea of love._

* * *

The world was disillusioned, it showed and handed Obito opportunities which would have been hard to get by, opportunities which he failed to utilise to his advantage. Nevertheless all of these opportunities and bits if information screamed trouble, and like temptresses, they called Obito with whispered promises of how he would be able to prove himself worthy of this second chance, and as a fool he couldn't hold himself back. This curiosity which he acted on impulse, these instincts which were reminiscent of his old self- or younger he guessed. Obito uses to jump headfirst into outreaching trouble, embrace the danger with open arms, seek the thrill, rush if adrenaline in his system ignoring the lurking consequences.

So while everything seemed to be slowly filling in with new pieces being added; broken fragments mending together to fill in a large picture. Due to his past as Obito he knew most of what the picture entailed, though never with this much depth.

It made his hatred for Zetsu that much more justified.

Ha what a funny word.

 _Justified._

He abhorred it. The word created excuses from which one could distance them self from consequences, because they had created the illusion of being in the right; the illusion which paves a path for ones own self satisfaction and gratification.

A path smeared with the blood of innocents alike, a path which Obito had followed religiously. All because his actions were justified for false dreams. They gave him the room to see himself bare off morals, strip himself bare from everything that made Obito human.

Now he was doing exactly that, trying to justify his actions.

Because the man was a Root, and by that logic it justified molesting his mind and to supposedly kill an innocent genin girl which he could have avoided.

 _Hadn't he gone through this already?_

 _Hadn't his mind suffered enough_ _for his actions?_

 _What was right? Wrong? What was acceptable in this world when it existed in shades of grey, never pure white or black?_

Funny, how she remained in his mind. Her dead image filled with guilty connotations. Despite his previous motivation to not be chained by his actions and to move forward.

Yet...it wasn't that easy.

In the short term he could divert his thoughts, push the feelings of guilt behind his goal, but the moment were he moved away from that the guilt returned. More pronounced than ever.

Was it just him? Or did others also suffer from this. From making a bad choice, shoving it to the back and focusing on more pressing matters, then having it return once his mind was clear again?

Obito needed a set of rules, core values which would ground him. Something to fall back on when he was treading the line of no return.

Holding onto Naruto's ideals was not good enough. They were the boy's ideals and core values not Obito's. They also couldn't become Obito's ideals, the differences between experiences and personality was too great. Although, using them as a framework would work.

His thoughts weren't cohesive, they weren't a string of a systematic thought process'. No... if Obito was asked to describe his mind, he'd ask you to picture the wind. Freeflowing, from one instance to the next, smoothly, gently, before it's stirred awake, soft edges becoming sharp cutting blades, uprooting his thoughts. Alongside the chaos, it bends and turns from one instance- one thought to the next.

A constant conflict

Like the very wind, he couldn't grasp or rein it in as it slipping through his fingers, taunting.

 _He was more broken than anyone realised. Especially himself._

Obito just didn't know. He didn't know how to act. In the confines of his solitude these demons played and wrenched his mind. He was barely holding it in, barely portraying a man getting _better._

 _Be honest...how well fooled were you?_ The recess of his mind laughed.

The Anbu Root won't wake up. While time runs slightly longer in his pocket dimension, there wasn't a noticeable difference. A couple minutes or maybe even up to an hour, but not more.

 _The reason for his relapse,_ he acknowledged.

The root hadn't stirred from his spot, no twitch of muscle, just the slow rising of his chest He had a settling surety that the Root was comatose or worst, braindead due to his mind digging.

So does he keep him alive? Kill him now because of his uselessness? Or hope for a miraculous recovery? Does he bring him back to Konoha?

Should he wait a bit longer to see if the Root would wake?

So many questions with no answers.

During this conundrum, Obito found himself standing above the unconscious man, a kunai clenched in hand. His eye's were drawn to the blade, it was clean and wickedly sharp.

Like a passenger, Obito watched in fascination as his body knelt, the hand grasping the kunai slowly moved to lay against the Roots unprotected neck. His body knew what to do, moving on new formed habits as Tobi and Madara until Obito had taken control. His mind conflicted with the instinct to get rid off the broken toy, one which has lost it's use.

Applying small amount if pressure he watched with sick fascination as a small track of blood followed.

Obito violently jerked back.

The kunai fell, a small clang as it hit the ground, its clean blade now sullied.

He gasped for breath, fingers threaded in his hair as he tried to control his shaking.

 _I can't...can't kill him. He's a victim like me, I'll just drop him off to Konoha and they can fix him._ Coming to this decision, He got up to his feet, hands grasping onto the solid blocks to steady himself.

Once Obito regained his balance, he moved to pick up his mask. Pulling it over, he turned to the Root picking him up and placing him over his shoulders.

He grunted at the extra weight as the healing abdomen moaned in protest at the applied pressure.

"No killing innocents or victims." He said aloud, straightening his posture as he moved the man into a more comfortable position.

His words echoed, and like an oath became branded in his mind.

Obito exited his dimension and stepped onto a large branch of a great oak near the memorial stone, his body once again obstructed behind the leaves.

Stretching his senses, ensuring that the area was clear Obito jumped down striding to the memorial. His eye's flickered from name to name before finding his own. His didn't deserve his honour. Not with him being alive and his past.

With a quick clean swipe, Obito horizontally slashed a deep line across his name.

Disagree with him, detest him, hate him...Obito new that this was a right action to take and he'll stand by his choice.

A man alive had no place amongst the dead.

Maybe...maybe after all of this was over he'd be able to once again stand alongside his team and makeshift family, to finally make Rin proud.

Running his finger across the slash, he gently placed the Root down in front of the obsidian, spiking his chakra so that his presence would be caught by the shinobi nearby, with a last glance at his slashed name, Obito transferred himself to the place were he was meant to meet the civilians.

He loved kamui for its quick transportation. He didn't have to waist time tree hopping like most shinobi, the technique didn't even require a massive drain of chakra, he had perfected it to mastery, although it seemed that his reflexes needed work in this body, he couldn't always rely on his eye. So after his wound healed Obito swore to himself that he won't use kamui for everything.

He had seen first hand what that sort of over reliance could cause, whether he saw it from his previous clan members or Kakashi, the consequences were all the same- overconfidence, decrease of once skill and fighting proficiency.

When he had heard of Kakashi's struggle against Zabuza, he had been shocked at hearing how close the fight had been and disgusted with the state of the scarecrow, he had scoffed at his previous pathetic team mate and carried on with the plans.

Obito had no desire falling into the same trap.

Creating a bounce in his step Obito made his way to his civilian clients. Thinking back, finding out their link with Orochimaru was pure luck or trouble thrown at his face by whatever deities existed in this world.

"Hey there!" Obito shouted, bouncing towards the two men. They were standing in front of the doors of the Inn they had met. The older man jerked at the sound of his voice, a hand clutching his shirt over his heart. The younger man meanwhile only scowled at Obito's entrance, his lips a thin line.

"Finally. I am Gou and this upstart is my nephew Hansuke " Gou introduced, pointing at himself then at his still scowling nephew. The older man then moved his travelling bag to his feet, "Come on, there's no point in wasting daylight now and you can carry my bag. My back hasn't been kind to me today."

Bobbing his head Obito swung the bag onto his shoulders, "Tobi is a good boy, young and handsome and really strong too!"

Hansuke scoffed picking up his own bag, "Are you really a ninja or some wannabe? You don't even have the metal band or whatever."

"Tobi is unaffiliated." He said wisely, unmoved by the others accusation then continued snugly, "The correct term is also _Shinobi_ not ninja."

Hansuke twitched "I don't see the diff-"

"-Stop pestering the clown, if he says he's a ninja then he is. Not being tied to a village is cheaper." Interrupted Gou.

"And dangerous! He could slit our throats while we sleep and make way with our belongings." Argued Hansuke, aghast at his uncles apathy.

Swirling towards Tobi the man pointed at him, "Will you kill us?"

Surprised at the man's no bullshit attitude, Obito took a step back, hands shaking protectively in front. "No! That's horrible, why would Tobi want to kill two defenceless civilians?"

Ignoring the jab, the man nodded and walked ahead, but not before calling out over his shoulder at his nephew. "See, you're the one being ridiculous."

Greatly amused at the pairs argument, Tobi followed behind the duo, watching as the younger man tried to unsuccessfully instil some sense into his uncle.

To jump at the first offer of protection from a shinobi the man must have been extremely desperate.

Throughout their journey they didn't come across any trouble despite keeping to the less populated paths.

Having grown tiered of keeping up the Tobi persona, Obito mostly stayed silent. His senses stretched outward surveying their surroundings, he made it an exercise, trying to further his sensing distance. Reaching outward and holding it before retreating and stretching out again.

"There it is!" shouted Hansuke having finally spotted the outline of houses. Both civilians speeded their walk, desperate to reach the town and find a room for the night.

Their little group had been walking at a decent pace since their earlier break. Obito was pleased, having dreaded the journey and the snail pace of travel.

However, his fears were unfounded. While slow, the travel had been peaceful, Obito had bathed in the sunlight, the light rays warming his skin and soul, a startling contrast to the darkness and chilling cold of his dimension.

"Come on old man, hurry up. My feet are killing me." Hansuke tugged at Gou's arm, pulling him down the semi-filled streets.

As they searched for an Inn, Obito became aware of the many wide eyed stare and hushed whispers. The streets gradually became filled as the villagers tried to get a glimpse of him. Worst were the children, giggling and pointing at his mask before getting quieted by their parents.

Tapping Gou's shoulder, he waited for the man to turn towards him with a grunted, "what?"

"Ne...why are they all staring?" he asked.

Before the man could answer Hansuke budged in. Obito let himself get shoved back, creating distance between himself and Gou.

"They probably hadn't seen a stupid looking _shinobi_ like you."

Tapping his mask, he leaned towards Hansuke. "You don't see worried, despite Tobi being unaffiliated."

"That's because we're merchants and have past experience with shinobi. Our trade means that we need to hire your kind for protection and after so many years the awe and fear goes away." Explained Gou, jerking his head at the villagers, "these suckers probably never saw a shinobi and won't for a long time unless some pass through this village, which I doubt."

Nodding, Obito pondered on this information. He never truly paid attention to civilians, normally having brushed them aside as unimportant and insignificant. Being in this situation he could see the fear and awe, the shinobi only amounted to being about thirty percent of the population. Most lived inside their hidden villages with the occasional rogue-nins and bounty hunters outside.

Having spent his adolescence in Konoha, all civilians had exposure to shinobi in some way or other. Most would be acquaintance through friends or have an aspiring shinobi in their family. Civilians living outside the villages would rarely come across them, even live their whole life without meeting one. Excluding merchant's such as Gou and his nephew who dealt business and of course those pompously wealthy.

Obito could only imagine how they viewed shinobi, were they seen as glorified killers? Maybe even men blessed with superhuman abilities?

These people probably didn't even know what chakra was.

Following in after them to a house he listened as the man sorted the details of their nightly stay, ensuring the owner that they'll be gone by the morning.

Gou had found a willing pair of spouses to house them, the village didn't have an Inn or any kind of bar with spare rooms.

"Nah he's good." Said Gou, elbowing Obito.

Jerking from his thoughts Obito looked down at the expecting man then at the couple eyeing him curiously. They were a young pair, probably around their mid-twenties, the male was tall, standing the same height as Obito with brown hair and eyes. The woman on the other hand came eye level to his chin with ash blonde hair and ochre eyes. They made a pretty pair.

Putting on his most cheerful voice Obito tried to put them at ease. "Tobi is a good. He won't hurt you."

"He's employed under me, you can trust me that it's completely safe." Reassured Gou. "I am Gou and that is my nephew Hansuke. The shinobi name is Tobi as you've heard. Thank you for hosting us for the night."

The couple nodded, the man took a step forward taking the lead.

"It's no problem, truly. I am Kazuo and this is my wife Nanami. Please follow me, I'll show you to your rooms." then he turned to address his wife after kissing her cheek, "I'll show them the room while you can make some food."

They moved to stand before two rooms, Kazuo nodded at them, "choose which ones you want, these two are free."

"Tobi will take this one!" he exclaimed jumping inside one of the rooms and shutting the door behind him. He then waited for the men to finish before searching it for any faul play such as seals, traps and whatnot.

Some habits never die, they become ingrained and second nature now.

Obito let himself fall onto the bed, taking off his mask. Pleasantries were _exhausting._

Even he needed a break from being Tobi for too long, the hyper-ness and plain energy that went into holding and pretending if being such a silly guy sometimes drained too much from him.

Obito did enjoy it most of the time when facing an opponent, not so much for everyday dealings.

He poked gently at his wound seeing if it caused any pain. It didn't immediately hurt so he guessed it was healing nicely, should be done by the end of tomorrow.

His rest was broken by a knock and muffled voice of Hansuke, "Food is ready so come down."

Obito was out even before he had finished his sentence, shoving him aside as he made his way to the kitchen, guided by the heavenly smell of a home cooked meal.

"Smells good!"

The civilians simultaneously jumped as they gaped at him sitting in the empty seat serving food onto his plate.

The woman- Nanami gaped open mouthed before stuttering. "Wha...what. I didn't even hear you come in!"

"That's ninja for ya." Explained Gou wisely, nodding as if he had shared some untold secret. "Anyway, what was it that you were saying, children disappearing from the villages or something?"

Taking her eyes from Obito, the woman turned to answer the old man, "Ah...yes. It's mostly the orphans you know, you see them one day begging for food then the next thing you know there isn't a word from them. Streets empty."

Kazuo waved her off, taking a bite from his plate, "Good riddance. Those street rats caused nothing but trouble, I've had a fair share of my sells stolen or damaged because if them."

"Please tell me more pretty lady! Tobi's interested." He put in, making a show of rubbing his belly while he leaned back in his chair.

Everyone gave him bewildered looks then his now empty plate.

Swallowing, Nanami continued hesitantly, "It's not just this village. Apparently most neighbouring villages had the same happen. It...It's just that people are getting scared their children will start disappearing soon. The orphans have always been here and now with them gone..."

"They're just foolish fears Nanami I told you." Glared Kazuo at his wife who looked down, one hand rubbing her arm. "The orphans were pests."

"...my husband is right. Please ignore these foolish fears."

Slightly disturbed Obito continued eating (a small genjutsu made sure they wouldn't see his face) and watching the couple as the meal continued in awkward silence.

The subservience and small flinches whenever Kazuo made a move to touch her. The previous tightly controlled violence, a promise of violence to knowing ears and Obito was sure he was facing and abusive relationship.

A tightly controlling, self-righteous husband and a beaten down once strong woman.

Once the meal was finished, Obito waited for the men to leave for their rooms as Nanami diligently went about clearing the table.

Making his way he rolled his sleeves, taking over washing.

"Tobi will help."

Nanami stopped, watching in shock as the shinobi did something as simple as washing.

"Thank you." She muttered softly.

Both fell into a comfortable rhythm. He cleaning while she wiped dry the plates and put them away.

Job completed, Obito waited for her before grasping her right arm and swiftly pulling up the sleeve. The skin was coloured in shades of yellow and purple.

He ran his hand over the bruises, ignoring the way she tried to tug her hand away from his steel yet gentle grasp. After not saying anything Nanami bit her lip, tears held back by will.

"I tried to get out of this marriage you know." Failing to see any reaction at her words she continued speaking, "I knew him since childhood, he was nice at first but violent when something didn't go his way. Our parent's were friends and made a business deal. My hand and their money."

"Have you told anyone?"

Looking up in surprise at his change of town, Nanami sniffed, "I tried but no one would listen. When he found out about it I couldn't walk straight for the next couple of days."

Grunting at the disgusting implication, Obito let her arm go.

"From now on and onwards you're coming with me, Gou and Hansuke. They're pretty chill."

"What? No! I can't just leave."

"Why not."

"Because I can't!"

Tapping her bruised arm Obito turned his body to face her, "If you stay you'll suffer."

"But Kazuo...he won't just let me leave!" Nanami cried. "It's not that easy."

Shaking his head Obito turned to leave, "Sure it is. I'm giving you a way out. The guy won't find you if you leave, I can deal with him and give you that promise. All you have to do is just come with us. Think about it."

With that said, Obito made his way to his room. Sealing the door shut and laying down onto the bed, he let himself drift into the realm of dreams.

The next morning Obito was leaning against the door waiting for the men to leave. He refused to meet Nanami's eyes as she stood beside Kazuo.

After they were done with the goodbyes, Obito turned to walk once again after the men.

His mind was preoccupied with thoughts on the disappearing orphans. The case sounded closely to being Orochimaru's work, he had known about the experiments the Sannin had done on children after Minato had been appointed Hokage. He nearly forgot that they had continued once Orochimaru was found out, probably never stopped them either.

Having finally said their goodbyes and thanks the small group made their way out of town. Obito grinned behind his mask as he felt the tiny pulse of small chakra trailing behind them.

"Tobi will be back in a sec." He said, then left in a swirl of leaves as he appeared behind Nanami who was grasping for breath and leaning on a tree. Seemed like she had been running to catch up with them.

"So you decided to join us." Obito stated, watching amusedly as she jumped in shock, twirling around.

"I...I thought about what you said. So when I went to get food I ran after you."

"Hold my hand, you can speak to Gou" grasping onto his hand Obito added in an after thought, "Oh and Nanami. Keep up my Tobi persona, ok sweet heart?"

Seeing her nod weekly Obito sunshined back to the men, making them jerk back at their sudden reappearance. Once the stupor wore off Obito let himself fade to the background as Nanami explained the situation and his observation and offer.

Initially the men had been disgruntled and seemed annoyed with his meddling before accepting the nervous woman with open arms.

"We should nearly be there. See that pass and bridge over there?" Gou pointed to Nanami, "The Waterfall village is in that direction and will be our next destination after I meet up with a client not far from here."

"Why you even agreed to meet in a backwater village I don't even wanna know " muttered Hansuke.

Once they reached a small shop and took residence inside for a meal, Gou stood up to leave.

"Alright I will be back soon. Stay here." He demanded and levelled Obito with a glare. "Especially you Tobi."

Nodding, Obito excused himself with the pretence of taking a leak, secured and hidden from prying eyes Obito made a clone to replace his place as he made way to find Gou.

The man in question was waiting a fair distance away, standing in front of a burned down house. The little shop they rested at was the closest and only building in miles.

Just like last time Gou's stance screamed anxiety. Body tensing as a figure stepped out from amongst the trees.

"You have the ingredients." It wasn't said as a question, but as a fact to unnerve the other.

"I...yes...the chemicals." Gou stuttered, reaching a shaking hand to take out set items. Handing out five flasks the old man handed them to the cloaked figure, scrambling back as small bag of money was thrown at his feet. After the transaction was complete both parties cleared from the clearing.

Obito followed behind the cloaked individual, he could tell that they weren't trained shinobi, probably just some slightly trained lackey in the use of chakra.

Obito slipped inside the opened passage after the lackey pressed a sealed hand onto the ground. A stairway had appeared, the ground retracting as stairs melded together from the earth. He was lead inside the underground cavern, stone walls decorated by glowing torches and gentle sound of water leaking.

The inside smelt like decaying flesh and rotten blood.

Holding back a grunt at the putrid smells Obito, analysed his new surroundings. He had been led to large chamber, a large table of various smoking chemicals and equipment in the centre of the room surrounded by orange liquid filled, massive cylinder capsules.

Making sure that the man was the only one around Obito slit their throat before they could even realise what was happening.

He let their body thump down, paying no mind to the gargling sound. Instead, he looked through their possessions, finding the ingredients Gou was talking about he eyes the labels.

None of them meant a word to him.

Shrugging he crushed them under his feet. The lab seemed abandoned and similar in type to the ones he had destroyed.

Placing exploding tags in the room, Obito made his way out to search the rest.

After the chamber, the underground base was filled with empty cells crusted with dried blood and broken chains.

"Ugh what's that smell." He said in disgust. If he could he'd clench his nose to stop smelling the disgusting odours.

Walking deeper, the smell started growing stronger. It seemed to reside from a tightly sealed door. Breaking the chains and ripping of the seals Obito pushed the door open.

First, hit him the smell of rotting corpses followed by the sound of agonising groans. Lastly, his eyes took a while to adjust to the picture before him.

Human bones lay in heaps, stacked on one another, in different states of decay. Maggot ridden bodies mingled with them as to the left a child was chained alongside skin and flesh being eaten away. More dead than alive.

Their eyes were unfocused, slowly retaining awareness due to his presence. Their gazes stayed locked together as Obito stood frozen in shock. He watched transfixed as a dry tongue licked away at chapped lips, voice hoarse with disuse.

"Save me."

He flinched at the plea.

"Plea...please save me." They gasped out again, eyes no longer dead lightened up with hope. A tiny spark ignited within their depths.

A spark Obito will have to smother into nothingness. Death would be a mercy at this point, the child was beyond saving or his healing capabilities. He couldn't even comprehend how they were still _alive._

Hardening his heart to their please, Obito clenched his eyes shut as he let a kunai fly.

 _"Please I beg you. I did as you asked!" The man cried, eyes streaming tears as he knelt in front of Obito. "Please, please I have a family and they won't survive without me."_

 _He watched dispassionately as the lowly being held onto his knees. Pleas washing over him._

 _"You should have considered this before you defied my orders, their death is on your hands."_

 _"No, no, that's not true!" They shook, eyes pleading, "I did as you asked!"_

 _"You failed and I don't accept failure."_

 _Growing tired of the insistent pleas Obito quickly killed the man, cold eyes revealing nothing as he stepped over the body._

He shook over the memory. He wasn't like that anymore, this was different. He had done a mercy killing, although small doubt remained.

It seemed like he had came across the disposal room or lab. Orochimaru was truly a monster, to throw lives away in such a manner.

At least Obito had used to deal quick and painless deaths. Although a small part of him still tried to compare himself now to this Orochimaru.

Slapping the tags, Obito shut the room behind him. He made his way through the rest of the rooms methodically.

Now he knew what happened to these orphans before the snake had figured out how to become more _productive and effective_ with the use of the stolen children.

Exiting the empty hideout Obito released a small pulse of chakra aimed at the tags he placed through out. Instantly the ground rumbled as numerous explosions shook the earth.

He could imagine the flames eating their way through, roaring inferno growing, fed by the chemicals.

The ground in front of him started collapsing, chunks of earth breaking apart, no longer held up. He watched the earth as it swallowed up the remains of the laboratory.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for your patience guys!

Dw, from onwards there won't be many Oc's i just needed em to set up some info and stuff, present hot topics but Nanami will become important! Won't say why but can ya guess?.

Yeah slow writer on the phone here without beta so it takes a while. You won't believe the weird typos autocorrect come up with some cases...i really need to invest in with a laptop.

Que: how do you think about the little fragment memories? Do you think they link good enough with the words at the beginning of the chapter or nah?

Leave your thought on the story In the review guys!


End file.
